1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional display device, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional display device capable of substantially preventing an image overlapping phenomenon.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Binocular disparity refers to a difference in a perceived location of an object seen from two different view points, e.g., by the left and right eyes, resulting from a horizontal separation of the view points. Binocular disparity may enable a user to see an object in three dimensions. As left-eye and right-eye images are merged by the brain of the user, the user may perceive a three-dimensional effect.